


【TwoSet｜EB｜台灣高中生AU｜R18】初嚐禁果

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, breddy - Freeform, 台灣高中生AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	【TwoSet｜EB｜台灣高中生AU｜R18】初嚐禁果

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigertooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/gifts).



「楊博堯，你確定真的要做嗎？」

「早就說好的事情，你是要問幾遍？」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


今年高三的楊博堯跟高二的陳韋丞從國中時在才藝班認識至今，是無話不談的摯友、是互通心思的伙伴，更是愛戀彼此的情侶。

要說他們為何會從朋友變情人，只能說一切都是陰錯陽差的巧合。

某次期末考後，失常考糟而不敢回家的陳韋丞坐在校園角落拿著成績單大哭，家裡把他逼得很緊，只要校排沒有前十、班排沒有前三就別想有好臉色看。

對於楊博堯這種成績不要太難看就謝天謝地的學生而言，陳韋丞對自己的高標準也讓他看了既心疼又頭痛，他坐在好友身旁卻不知道該怎麼安慰他。

但為什麼陳韋丞這次的物理成績會這麼難看呢？這全是因為他畫卡失誤造成的。偏偏他們的物理老師是出了名的一板一眼，完全沒有通融的餘地，更別說犯這種不該犯的錯誤會得到媽媽的諒解。

  
  


「你連這種小事都會犯錯，以後要怎麼成大事？」

  
  


「我可以想像你媽媽用這種口氣跟你說話，哈哈！」楊博堯試著搞笑但似乎沒有什麼效果，陳韋丞反而哭得更大聲了。

「嗚嗚嗚——你說的對……我、我好沒用……明明、明明準備這麼久……以後、以後推甄成績會不會很難看嗚嗚嗚……」

陳韋丞難看地用衣袖抹掉臉上的眼淚、鼻水，雙眼哭得又紅又腫，連楊博堯都捨不得再看下去。

年紀較長的男孩也不知道自己是怎麼了，看著好友痛哭失聲的樣子居然連自己都想哭，他忍不住張開雙手把陳韋丞攬進懷裡，不是平常哥們般的勾肩搭背，而是十分溫暖有力的懷抱。

「陳韋丞你不要哭了！你超有用的！你真正的分數是一百分，你又不是不知道！」說著說著，楊博堯的眼淚也跟著掉了下來，他知道陳韋丞是個多麼認真上進的好學生，他不許對方因為一次小小的失誤就這樣否定自己所有的努力，「你、你、你最棒了！就算你考零分我也喜歡你！所以、所以……」

「你說、你說什麼？」原本輕輕搭在楊博堯腰上的雙手忽然用力地回擁住對方，陳韋丞抬起哭紅的雙眼抽抽搭搭地問道：「你再、你再說一次。」

「你最棒了？」

「下一句。」

「呃……我喜歡你？」

「我也是啦！嗚嗚嗚嗚……我最喜歡你了，楊博堯！」

這算什麼？我是被騙告白了嗎？

楊博堯還沒搞清楚狀況，就被身材比自己高大的大男孩摟進懷裡。

陳韋丞還是哭個不停，但似乎除了失望自責的情緒，還多了一絲喜悅。

算了，也好啦！

  
  


男孩間彼此的暗戀在高二上學期期末考後的傍晚開花結果。

表面上他們仍是死黨的模樣，下課時間一起逛文具店或是買校門口的紅豆餅吃，私底下卻也開始學著牽牽小手、坐在電影院最後一排淺嚐初吻的滋味。

大概是青春期的孩子都會遇到的人生階段，對性的渴望在有了戀人後顯得更加高漲難耐，他們曾經在放學後一起躲在廢棄的教室裡偷看同學傳給楊博堯的成人影片。

楊博堯對影片裡裸露的女體沒有太多興趣，但他情不自禁的想像著自己是影片裡的女主角，思考著如果被陳韋丞這樣玩弄是不是也會覺得很舒服？

思及此，楊博堯理所當然地起了生理反應，他害羞地抱著雙腿想掩飾這份尷尬，偷偷地瞥了一眼身旁的人卻發現對方早就用火熱的視線望著自己，同樣勃起的襠部撐起一頂情欲的帳篷。

陳韋丞關掉手機隨意丟在一旁，主動湊過去吻上男友粉嫩的薄唇，楊博堯的腦筋一片空白，想起剛剛看的影片，忍不住就把手探向對方的褲襠。

陳韋丞沒有阻止他，反而學著對方的動作也把手伸進楊博堯的褲子裡，情竇初開的思春期讓他們順著本能渴求彼此，他們一邊親吻一邊替對方解決生理上的需求、滿足心理上的欲望。

完事後，楊博堯仍覺得有些不夠——不管身心都是——他們之間還可以再更親密一點，盤算著自己一定要在畢業前拉著陳韋丞奔回本壘板，楊博堯抱著雙腿把臉靠在膝上，看著臉頰紅暈尚未退去的戀人，用低沉好聽的嗓音，紅著臉有些害臊地問道。

  
  


「放寒假時，要不要找一天來我家……做愛？」

楊博堯永遠忘不了陳韋丞聽到這句話時，差點被自己的口水嗆死的畫面。

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


楊博堯的手機響了，是來自陳韋丞的電話。

原本正在讀書的男孩以迅雷不及掩耳的速度接起手機後，馬上衝到大樓中庭去接他的小男友上來。陳韋丞穿著棒球外套、戴著黑色鴨舌帽，提著一袋東西形跡可疑的跟著楊博堯搭電梯來到他們家的樓層。

「陳韋丞你真的很不會說謊耶！」楊博堯一邊一臉鄙視地看著對方的穿著，一邊領著男孩進門，不忘將那頂帽子搶過來往自己頭上戴，「你這樣才真的會讓人起疑啦！」

「提著保險套跟潤滑液搭捷運過來的又不是你……」陳韋丞心裡苦只能小聲的嘟囔著，但一想到待會兒要做的事，馬上就打起精神地去牽楊博堯的手，「精神補償，親一個。」

楊博堯嘟起嘴唇就往男友臉頰上隨意地留下一吻，陳韋丞還來不及抗議對方親錯位置，就被楊博堯拉進房間裡，關門、上鎖的動作一氣呵成，陳韋丞愣了幾秒後才意識到現在是什麼情況。

明明什麼都還沒做，陳韋丞的臉已經紅得像待採的番茄，他將袋子異常慎重的擺到床上，拉著楊博堯的手想做些什麼又不知該從何開始。

「那現在呢？」

「總、總之先到床上？」

楊博堯故作鎮定地先爬到床上後還在想著自己該用什麼姿勢躺著或是趴著，跟在後頭的陳韋丞已經欺身上來湊到學長身旁，彼此間的距離近到可以感受到噴在臉上的氣息。

陳韋丞取下對方的眼鏡後伸手捧住男孩發燙的雙頰，閉上眼吻上楊博堯軟嫩的唇瓣，對方也跟著閉起雙眼攬住戀人的頸項，輕啟的雙唇迎接著探入口中的軟肉，兩人忘我的享受著舒服的深吻，逐漸放鬆的身體讓他們開始情不自禁地躺在床上交疊在一塊兒。

「我可以……脫你的衣服嗎？」

「嗯、嗯……」

陳韋丞喘著粗氣將自己的T恤及楊博堯寬鬆的居家服撩起後慢慢脫下來擺到一旁，明明不是第一次看見男友裸露地上半身，但跟在游泳池內看到的感覺完全不同，男孩用發顫的手指碰觸對方因緊張而劇烈起伏的胸膛，想起在網路上看到的資料——男人的乳頭也很敏感，要記得多加刺激——心頭一熱就低頭含住胸前的突起。

「啊……」楊博堯被陳韋丞突如其來的舉動嚇得抖了一下，他沒想過對方會這麼大膽，而自己的胸部居然會像女生一樣有舒服的感覺，他摀著嘴不敢發出聲音，滿腦子都是「好害羞！好害羞！」的尖叫。

陳韋丞也不愧是擅長讀書的資優生，把看到幾乎要背下來的「男性做愛」教學給一一實現。

男孩一邊吸吮著戀人敏感的乳尖一邊用舌頭來回舔弄口中的乳粒，不忘用手指搓揉沒被照顧到的那邊，楊博堯只能抱著埋在胸前的腦袋，咬著下唇發出難以克制的呻吟聲。

直到學長的胸部被玩弄到紅腫挺立時陳韋丞才放過它們，接著開始替楊博堯脫下寬鬆的居家褲。

「等、等等……你也要脫！」

當楊博堯順從地抬起臀部讓短褲及內褲都被對方取下時，他馬上坐直身體去扯陳韋丞的褲頭，心急地動作讓男孩勃起的陰莖瞬間從被扯下的底褲裡彈了出來，害得陳韋丞心中一陣尷尬，不曉得他的學長突然在急些什麼。

「你、你幹嘛啦……楊博堯你——！」陳韋丞抱怨的話都還沒說完，就看到楊博堯趴在自己胯間，伸出紅潤濕滑的舌頭開始舔起自己的性器。

男孩滿臉通紅的握著陰莖用笨拙的技巧試著取悅戀人，畢竟會查資料的人可不是只有資優生一個，楊博堯總想著自己身為學長還是要有一點學長的樣子，也得替對方做些什麼。

楊博堯一邊用害羞到快當機的大腦想著該怎麼做，一邊張開嘴慢慢含住陳韋丞的陰莖。男孩有些潔癖，原以為會有什麼可怕的味道在等著自己，但其實就只是含著一根溫暖的肉棒，頂多舔舐頭部時會嚐到鹹鹹的體液，並沒有想像中可怕或是噁心。

於是楊博堯放心地大起膽子，學著色情片裡女優的樣子，用唇瓣小心地包覆堅硬的牙齒，搖擺著腦袋讓性器在口中來回進出，不時地用舌頭舔著硬挺的柱身或是吸吮敏感的龜頭。

人生第一次被口交的陳韋丞發現這件事並沒有想像中的有快感，或許讓對方幫自己打手槍還比較舒服些，但相較於肉體上的快感，官能上帶來的刺激其實更為強烈。

男孩捂著嘴雙眼發熱的看著平時帥氣有自信的校園風雲人物正滿臉通紅的把頭埋在自己胯間吞吐著陰莖，尤其當楊博堯抬起雙眼用滿是情慾的眼神偷看自己究竟有沒有取悅到男友時，陳韋丞無法克制地更加興奮。

在楊博堯的想像中，陳韋丞應該要像影片裡的男主角一樣發出愉悅的呻吟甚至是射精之類的，但自己的下巴都已經痠痛到快沒有知覺，無法嚥下的口水也流得到處都是，卻沒聽到對方發出半點聲音。

男孩有些氣餒地吐出性器想替自己擦擦嘴，誰知道陳韋丞馬上把楊博堯扯了過去，捧著戀人的臉吻上那對濕潤的唇，把對方來不及吞下的唾液全都搶過來吞入腹中。

「嗚、嗚嗯……我、我做得好嗎？」

「超好的，超舒服喔！」

不知不覺間楊博堯又被吻倒在床上，他喘著粗氣難掩害臊的問著對方的感想，得到意外的讚賞後滿臉通紅的把臉埋進枕頭裡試著平復情緒。

此時的陳韋丞摸出放在袋子裡的潤滑液後輕輕地打開楊博堯緊閉的雙腿，察覺到對方的下一步後，男孩抱著枕頭順從地分開腳把私處毫無保留的展現在戀人面前。

陳韋丞咽了口口水後，倒了大量的潤滑液在手上並將之搓熱後，用濕滑的左手握上戀人的性器快速套弄了起來，右手則趁著對方沉浸在被手淫的快感時將修長的食指探入緊閉的後穴中。

「……！」後穴被侵入時楊博堯還是忍不住倒抽了一口氣，但不是因為疼痛而是純粹被嚇到。他點點頭用眼神示意神情擔憂的陳韋丞可以繼續，然後把半張臉埋在枕頭裡，皺著眉頭嘗試習慣這種異樣的感覺。

當陳韋丞嘗試插入第二根手指時，被擴張的異樣感逐漸增強，男孩也沒有心思再替戀人打手槍，只能專注地思考著該怎麼替楊博堯做準備才不會讓他受傷。

「你、你不要用像是解微積分的表情瞪著我的屁股看啦……」楊博堯試著開些玩笑緩和彼此的情緒，陳韋丞也果真舒展緊皺的眉頭笑了。

男孩湊上來與戀人交換了幾個吻後，開始讓手指在濕滑的後穴抽插，不時的分開雙指讓緊緻的穴口慢慢習慣撐開的感覺。

「嗚嗯……好奇怪的感覺……」楊博堯忍不住發出幾聲低吟，身體被打開的感覺實在太陌生了，說不上來有什麼特別的感覺，但就是很奇怪。

當陳韋丞花了好一陣子將三根手指都暢行無阻的插入學長的肉穴時，他一邊回想著資料上的叮嚀一邊想著現在應該可以插進去了吧？

「好像可以了……」

「是嗎？終於可以做愛了嗎？」

陳韋丞拿出保險套笨手笨腳的替自己戴上，好險他雖然是資優班但健教課並沒有被借太多去考試，至少他還記得該怎麼使用這玩意兒。

「我記得要墊個枕頭什麼的，你會比較舒服……這個借我。」陳韋丞取走楊博堯懷裡的抱枕後塞到對方的腰下，被墊起的下半身微微騰空，也讓陳韋丞更方便把自己的身體卡進來。

  
  


總算走到這一步了。

  
  


楊博堯喘著粗氣看著戀人跪在自己腿間把自己的腳安放在他的腰側；陳韋丞握著陰莖試探性地用前端戳刺濕滑的穴口，兩人的喘息都不自覺的越來越快，讓人嚮往及期待的性愛終於要開始了。

「楊博堯，你確定真的要做嗎？」

「早就說好的事情，你是要問幾遍？」

誰知道陳韋丞在最後一刻還是怕了，他只要一想起資料上說0號第一次做時會很痛、如果沒有好好擴張甚至會受傷之類的話就有些退縮。

反倒是已經精蟲上腦的楊博堯氣得用腳勾了一把男友的身體，用身體力行告訴對方「現在就給我插進來！」

「好啦……那我要進去了喔！」

「嗯！我準備好了！」

終於下定決定的陳韋丞把心一橫扶著性器緩緩開始插入戀人的後穴，楊博堯總想著自己也會像之前一起看的男男色情片一樣很爽很舒服，誰知道龜頭撐開穴口擠進來的感覺跟剛才的手指完全不一樣，他只感覺到一陣刺痛後緊接著是身體被硬物破開的疼痛。

楊博堯原本放鬆的身體瞬間緊繃了起來，他用雙手捂著嘴想逼自己把到口的哀嚎吞下去，但他越是強迫自己接受插入的性器，身體就越是抗拒，最後他還是忍不住尖叫著哭了出來。

「好痛！好痛！感覺好奇怪！好可怕！嗚嗚嗚……」

陳韋丞自己也被楊博堯激烈的反應嚇得不輕。

先不說他自己也被不斷緊縮、想排出異物的後穴夾得很痛，一看到楊博堯痛到哭出來的模樣更是急著想拔出來，但他一動身下的人就開始哭，搞得陳韋丞進也不是退也不是，最後只能僵在原地完全不敢亂動。

「你、你還好嗎？」

「不好！一點都不好！你怎麼那麼大！也太粗了吧！」

「那我拔出去你忍耐一下？」

「不行！你還是要進來！」

陳韋丞一邊有些高興地想著「自己的尺寸難道真的特別大？」，一邊無奈地看著男友固執的抓著自己的手臂說什麼都要繼續做下去。

陳韋丞讓自己冷靜下來後，彎下身子把身下的人兒抱在懷裡，溫柔地輕吻著戀人淚濕的下垂眼角，安撫地吻上對方湊上來的唇，兩人的唇舌舒服地交疊在一塊兒，楊博堯的注意力也開始渙散，原本緊縮的身體終於開始慢慢放鬆。

陳韋丞再度將自己慢慢送進對方體內，楊博堯仍然會難受的皺起眉頭，但至少不會再痛得大哭大叫。

「還、還好嗎？」

「很脹的感覺……沒那麼痛了……」

腸道內的溫度高的嚇人，被肉壁緊緊纏繞的感覺前所未有，陳韋丞按耐著想瘋狂挺腰的衝動，慢慢地淺出淺入，抽插起楊博堯濕軟熾熱的後穴。

陳韋丞忍不住感動地泛淚，想著跟楊博堯認識至今的每一天，想著自己如何一天天的更加喜歡他，想著長自己一歲的戀人甘願躺在身下承受第一次性愛的疼痛。

思及此，陳韋丞喘息的聲音就顯得越來越大、越來越粗重，本能的驅使之下讓他挺腰的動作逐漸增強，楊博堯不斷從口中洩出的甜膩呻吟被撞得斷斷續續。

初嚐禁果的男孩還不懂怎麼照顧身下的戀人才能讓他感受到比射精更強的快感，陳韋丞只會機械式地活塞運動，看著楊博堯淚眼汪汪的模樣、聽著楊博堯撩人可愛的嬌喘、感受著楊博堯體內一波波的震顫，都讓快感一層一層的不斷疊高、讓陳韋丞爽得無法自拔。

猛地陳韋丞感受到下腹一陣緊縮，那是熟悉的射精前兆，他慌亂地想踩剎車但呼之欲出的慾望已經攀上最高點，男孩狠狠的把自己撞進腸道最深處後就低下頭不發一語。

  
  


「噢！你、你怎麼突然這麼用力？會痛耶！」楊博堯下意識地抬起頭查看牆上的時鐘，他們克服萬難摸索了一個多小時才終於開始做愛，結果不到五分鐘他們的初體驗就這樣結束了，「陳韋丞……你該不會……射了？」

被猜中的陳韋丞滿臉羞愧地完全不敢抬頭看男友的臉，他很想繼續取悅楊博堯但他的陰莖已經開始疲軟甚至慢慢滑出對方身體，看這樣子無論如何是很難再做一次。

「沒關係啦，我也累了，你有爽到就好。」楊博堯露出一臉疲憊的模樣，攤在床上把一直蜷縮起來的痠痛雙腿舒展開來，接著向因羞恥而滿臉通紅的戀人張開雙手，白嫩的雙頰上還有著漂亮的粉色紅暈，「抱一個！」

楊博堯一把摟住撲進懷裡的陳韋丞，拍了拍埋在自己胸前的腦袋，還故意在他耳邊用力親了一口、發出響亮的親吻聲後，蹭著戀人鬆軟的黑髮開始昏昏欲睡。

「天啊！楊博堯也太帥、太可愛了吧！我真的好喜歡他！可是真的好丟臉……我對不起他……」此時的陳韋丞只能順著學長給的台階下，緊抱著戀人比自己小一號的溫暖身體逃避現實，把滿腹的羞恥全都藏進靈魂深處，內心暗自發誓下次一定要讓對方體會到什麼叫真正的爽到哭出來。

  
  
  
  


直到楊博堯畢業那天他們才相約再做第二次，這次換陳韋丞主動向楊博堯提出邀請。

當變得更加成熟的學弟把已經成年的學長壓在床上肏到下不了床後，楊博堯被戀人一臉滿足地摟在懷裡休息，他忍不住思考著當初那個早洩的處男學弟怎麼會變成現在這個樣子。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 我記得某一天虎牙說想看高中生打炮，腦中第一個冒出來的是未成年的兩人第一次偷愛愛  
> 一個痛到哭出來、一個被夾到哭出來，最後還早洩  
> 於是就有了這樣的故事XDDDDD
> 
> 試著揣摩台灣高中臭男生的互動，不過我脫離高中實在有點久  
> 雖然以前讀工科所以男同學眾多，但能當素材的記憶實在是少之又少XDDDD  
> 基本上都是他們在玩智障遊戲的回憶……
> 
> 故事人設跟背景也是一邊寫一邊拼湊出來的  
> 基本上就是隨意帶過XD  
> 反正重點是他們未成年(・∀・)
> 
> 是說我其實是想著這張寫的XD  
>  [來源](https://www.instagram.com/p/BsrO_WVl-tn/?hl=zh-tw)  
> 曾經青澀又超可愛的他們……我好愛這個超嫩的楊博堯……
> 
> 很認真查資料的陳韋丞跟參考資料是A片的楊博堯……  
> 還有個性相對成熟的楊博堯，痛得要命還沒爽到，卻還能顧慮小男友的心情  
> 可可愛愛……（自己說
> 
> 希望你喜歡我妄想的高中生(・∀・)  
> 我最近連續更新耶  
> 還不快誇獎我！（幹


End file.
